Decision of a Geisha
by caedes12
Summary: Kagome has had her honor taken into question. So her mentor takes her to the most powerful demon in the land to prove her innocence.
1. Questions

**Okay folks, this is a two part one shot. The first part deals with a somewhat controversial issue. Not a huge one, but still one I think romance writers have to deal with, which is why I wrote it. Part two is super duper lemony. So just as a warning, this is going to be super sexy. Enjoy!**

Kagome pulled nervously on her kimono. It was one of the inner layers, so from the outside she looked completely calm.

Inside she was screaming.

It was shameful how quickly everything fell apart. She was becoming one of the most popular maiko in Tokyo. As a maiko, she was an apprentice geisha. Though she was still an apprentice under Mameha, she had gained popularity for her ability to dance and her quick wit. Mameha was preparing to sell her virginity, as is custom for all maiko who come of age.

But something happened.

She was invited to a minor Lord's house— just a pretty thing to show around to his friends. At the end of the evening, the Lord invited her inside. She knew it was wrong, but she was too afraid to say no. He was dangerous. So she said yes. When she got back, he ripped off her kimono layers and she fought with everything she had.

And when she got desperate, she used her miko powers to keep the demon away.

No one was supposed to know, miko didn't get to do anything in life. Kagome had run away from the miko home when she was young and lived on the street for a few years before one of the geisha houses in the Hanamachi district took her in. And she worked her ass off to become who she was. The geisha with blue eyes.

And some _fucker_ had to ruin it all for her.

Because someone had to take her virginity into question, she could be worthless. To a maiko, the ability to sell her virginity meant everything. It was a massive moment for them to launch into society. A bad launch set them up for failure.

So this was why she was walking with Mameha to the summerhouse of the most powerful demon in the land. Demons could smell if one's virginity was still intact, and Mameha were taking no risks with Kagome. They took her to the most powerful to get the answer.

"If you are found to be worthless" Mameha warned.

"I am _not_ _worthless_." Kagome growled under her breath as they walked through the gardens of the powerful Lord.

"Mameha." The Lord greeted coldly as he walked out of the palace. Kagome hadn't seen a more perfect male in her life. His white hair, though odd, was stunning. The magenta marks on his face made her focus onto his amber eyes. They were nearly expressionless. She hoped her eyes looked like that.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Mameha said with a bow, so Kagome bowed beside her.

"This is the one?" He asked.

"Yes."

"After this, my debt has been repaid."

"Agreed" answered Mameha.

The demon stepped closer, and Kagome willed her heart to stop pumping. She remembered from her miko training so long ago that they could hear and smell everything. He sniffed methodically along her neck, and she tried to resist the urge to back away from him. Her miko instincts that she had buried for so long threatened to come to the surface.

If only that stupid lord hadn't forced her to use her reiki in self-defense. Ever since then they had been itching to be used. While he sniffed, there was a slight change. Kagome didn't think Mameha noticed, but Kagome did. His entire body language changed.

"Come inside." He ordered Kagome.

"But—"

"No harm will come to her, Mameha. Do you question my honor?"

"No, milord" Mameha answered.

"Come." He ordered again.

.

Kagome tried to contain how much she was shaking as she followed Sesshomaru-sama. She resisted the urge to look back at Mameha as she followed him. Walking into the palace, the servants bowed to the Lord as they walked past. His elegant clothes only enhanced his grace. Kagome would kill to be able to walk with such a smooth gate; it is what all geisha tried to do.

"I have heard much about you, maiko." He said, and Kagome suddenly realized he was talking to her. His voice was deep, almost inhumanly deep. But then again, Sesshomaru wasn't human. Kagome inclined her head, listening, "Where are you from?"

"Outside the city" She answered vaguely, "I was too young to know exactly where." Technically not a lie, she knew she couldn't because demons could smell lies. But she was also not good at telling lies. But it was the truth. She was from outside the city, and at the time she was too young to know where. But now, she knew exactly which miko house she was from.

Kagome started getting more nervous as they walked away from the all other life in the palace. Lord Sesshomaru had a fierce reputation. She had heard rumors of other maiko who were taken to him to test their virginity and, when they had failed, he had eaten them.

"What do you know of me, maiko?" He asked.

"I know only your reputation, milord." She answered diplomatically.

"And what do they say of me?"

"That you are powerful, more so than your father" She replied; it was also true she heard that. Though some people claimed he was less powerful than his father, Kagome conveyed the ones she thought he would find more preferable.

"Hn." He said as they walked into a chamber. It was quite a beautiful room. The deep reds nearly looked like blood, but Kagome didn't want to bring that up. The entire room was sensual, everything in it she wanted to touch to see how it would feel against her skin. She shoved those thoughts to the side, "Do you know why you are here?" He asked, and Kagome turned from looking at the room to him.

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked.

Why was he asking her to say it out loud? He was one of those kinds of men that liked hearing sexual things out loud. She put on her best nonchalance face.

"My honor is being called into question." She answered as cleanly as possible.

"Why?"

"A man thought it nice to take a look." She tried to keep the growl out of her voice, but she couldn't quite manage it.

"Without your permission?" He asked.

Her eyes flashed to him before she could help it, "Without my permission." She confirmed with her voice back in her control.

Sesshomaru jumped close again his nose close to her collarbone. He sniffed again, as if reaffirming what he smelled.

"Why are you here maiko?" He asked again.

"Because my honor has been compromised" She said stiffly, wondering why the hell he was asking again.

"What is the word _maiko_?" He asked again, his tone teasing her as he stood up straight. She wanted to narrow her eyes and grind her teeth, but she remained impassive.

"There are claims he took my virginity." She said stiffly.

"But why are you here?" He asked again.

She wanted to huff and stamp her foot, "Because that is what you can smell."

"Ah" He said, like a professor who finally got his student to say the correct answer, "Because I can smell if one's virginity is still intact. Who told you this?"

"Mameha." She said, thrown off, "Is that not why I am here?"

"It is why Mameha sent you here." He answered, but that was the same thing she did. It was an answer, but not the answer she wanted. It wasn't his answer.

"Why do you think I am here?" She asked.

He chuckled deeply, and the chuckle sent a tingle down her spine. It sounded how silk felt. It was smooth and luscious.

"To be enlightened."

Well that couldn't be vaguer.

"About what?" She asked.

He smiled like he had finally caught his prey. It half made her want to take a step backwards, but mostly it made her want to lean closer to him. She resisted both urges and stood absolutely still.

"What is the definition of a virgin?" He asked, suddenly much closer to her as he began circling—a predator stalking his prey.

"A person who hasn't had sex" She answered, her cheeks heating up without her permission.

"For a female?" he asked; he was on the other side of her, whispering in her ear.

"The definition applies for both."

His chuckle made her jump as he walked in front of her again.

"What do you consider sex for a female, maiko?"

Think like a _doctor_, answer clinically, and do not blush, "Penis inside the vagina." She answered, scowling at him. Why was she being asked all these questions?

He chuckled again. It made her upset. Had she answered wrong?

"So it is this one act that makes the difference?" He asked her, his tone condescending, "A male and female can rub against each other naked, and they haven't broken these rules, and yet if you had done this you would be cast out of your society."

He circled her, his fangs glistening in the light. His eyes were on fire, much more passionate than what she had seen outside. It threw her off, and it made her watch him closer.

"If a female brings herself pleasure, is she still a virgin?" He asked her, his voice in her ear like he knew of all the times she had done so. Her blush would have worsened if it could have. His hand brushed against her back as he continued to walk around.

"If you break the hymen—"

He growled, making her turn to him, "The _hymen_." He said it like a joke, "Humans put so much stock into a tiny flap. There are many, _many_, reasons why that would go away by the time a female human becomes of age. A farm girl can tell you that, maiko. So is she no longer a virgin?" He asked her

"I—"

"If a female uses more than her fingers to bring herself pleasure to stretch the hymen…" He asked her, a grin back on his face, "Perhaps a penis shaped object, is she still a virgin?" He asked her.

"I—"

"If a male uses his fingers on a female, is she still a virgin?" He asked her.

"But—"

"If a female only has sex with another female her entire life—and be assured maiko, in demon societies it is not so frowned upon as it is in yours— does she ever lose her virginity?"

She tried to stutter something.

"And if a male only ever has sex with a male, and never inserting his penis into a vagina, is he still a virgin?" He asked; his voice smooth as silk.

"I don't know!" She cried out, finally getting his tirade of questions to stop. He stopped circling her as he stood in front of her. She was pissed at him for asking her all of these things. This is not why she was here. But as mad as she was at him, she wanted to take that last step into his arms. Did he have to stand so close to her? He smelled absolutely sinful. She closed her eyes for a second to gain some of her sanity back, and she felt him sniff along her collar again, "So it is it a lie?" She asked him.

"Is virginity a lie?" He asked back. Well, he had pretty much questioned her beliefs of what it meant.

"No, is demon's being able to smell virginity a lie?"

"Think, maiko. They have told me you are reasonably intelligent." He said, standing up straight. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes for a moment; angry he had implied that she wasn't intelligent. It was only for a moment, because her brain was already whirring.

"You have heightened senses of smell." She said softly, mostly to her-self.

"Hn." He confirmed, as he started moving around her again.

"Can you smell—" She dragged off, not sure what she wanted to ask, then she supplied, "Arousal?"

"Yes." His answer in her ear nearly made her go weak at the knees. It wasn't fair his every word could make her curl into herself. She was also suddenly aware that he knew how he affected her. Since he first walked in.

"I—" She shook her head, refusing to ask if he smelled hers. She decided she wouldn't care, because clearly he didn't, "Can you smell other's arousal on people they have been with?"

He had a grin on his face as he walked back in front of her. It was positively feral. His eyes had a hint of red in them if she was not mistaken, "Yes." He growled, moving around her. He was behind her as a clawed finger went up her neck and she unconsciously gave him better access. It made her shiver.

"So do you smell someone else's arousal on me?" She asked.

"Yes." This answer was darker, almost angry.

"Can you tell if he—if he—um." She swallowed.

"Ejaculated inside of you?" he asked; his tone still dark, "That smells different, and the smell lingers for a few days."

"_He didn't._" She growled, her voice breaking in distress.

"No, he did not." He told her.

Her body physically relaxed to have him agree with her, "So you will tell that to Mameha?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, "If that is what you wish?"

She looked up at him, "Why would I not wish that?"

"Is this the life you want _maiko_?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Is this always what you wanted?" He asked.

"I—I ran away to this life." She told him.

"Ran away?" He prompted.

She closed her lips in a thin line.

"Your reluctance points to only one thing." He said with an amused look, "I knew you were a miko when you walked in."

"I am not a miko." She said as a gut reaction.

A lie.

"Your reiki is what protected you from being raped." He told her harshly, "Do not disrespect something that protected you."

She nodded, "I ran away so I wouldn't become one of them."

"Why?" He asked.

She looked up at him, trying to hold back the emotion in her face, "Because they are filled with _hate_. And I do not want to hate. I want to bring people joy—it's why—it's why—"

"It is why you want to become a geisha?" He supplied, and she nodded.

"I want to entertain people and bring people joy. When I left the miko house, I didn't know this is what I wanted—but I knew I wanted something different, something with joy."

"And you find joy in this?"

"Yes." She answered honestly, looking up at him, "Not always, but yes."

"Then I will tell Mameha." He said solidly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Do not be afraid to use your power to protect yourself miko. You were given the power for a reason."

She nodded and followed him out.

.

It was all kind of a blur as she reached Mameha by Sesshomaru's side.

"Her honor is intact, Mameha." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why did it take so long?"

"I had questions." He answered vaguely. Kagome noticed his head turn and Mameha asked her to walk away.

Kagome scowled as she walked away, wanting to know what they were talking about. She stared at both of them, but she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let her hear him if he didn't want her to. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he looked up at her and winked. It made her scowl more.

Mameha walked up to her.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked before she could help it.

"What did he say to you?"

"Weird things." Kagome said.

"Strange things." Mameha answered, and Kagome scowled, "We have more things to worry about. We must sell your mizuage." She said, "Focus on that, do not worry about Sesshomaru-sama."

"Fine." Kagome growled

.

Kagome was anxious as she sat on her pillow. Mameha was on the phone talking to people as they bid for her mizuage. There were a few men bidding, Kagome could tell by straining her ears to listen, but she did not know who they were.

"Why would someone want to take something that is already plundered?" Kikyo asked, she was a rival geisha in her own house. Kagome disliked her but only because Kikyo had made her life miserable since the day she arrived at the geisha house, for seemingly no reason. When Kagome had first arrived at the geisha house, Kikyo had made sure to make Kagome do things to add to her geisha debt. The more debt she owed to the geisha house, the more Kagome thought she would never free herself of her debt.

"The demon lord cleared me. If you question his ability, feel free to ask him." Kagome retorted. _And good luck with that_. She thought to herself.

.

Mameha came back and Kagome froze.

.

Everything was hanging on this moment. Mameha wouldn't even look at Kagome to give her some sort of sign that it would be all right. Maybe seeing Sesshomaru-sama had not been enough. She would forever owe her debt to the geisha house.

"This is not possible." Mother, the head of the geisha house, said.

"She has sold her mizuage for more than I sold mine." Mameha said calmly, "A new record for geisha."

Kagome's jaw had dropped. She had been hoping for something average, especially after everything that happened.

"More?" Kagome asked, just to make sure she had heard correctly.

Mameha inclined her head.

So she had won her freedom.

She had not realized how much she wanted it until now. A geisha free from her house could do many things.

"Then we have much to discuss." Mother said to Mameha.

"After tonight" Mameha agreed. When Mameha stood, Kagome did as well and followed her.

.

"What is there to discuss?" Kagome asked

"You are aware your debt to this geisha house was very high." She didn't ask, but Kagome nodded, "I bet Mother that you would cover all your expenses, geisha school, your clothes, your other _debts_, when you sold your mizuage. You have done that."

"But what more is there to discuss?" Kagome asked.

"You being heir to Mother instead of Kikyo."

Kagome froze. Her entire geisha life she had lived in Kikyo's shadow. Kikyo was younger than Mameha, and considered one of the most beautiful geisha to ever grace Tokyo. But to offer Kagome the house meant Kagome had surpassed Kikyo.

"Mother would do that?" Kagome whispered.

"She will."

At her words, Kagome felt the walls collapsing in. She wanted to live without the tangles of the geisha house life. She didn't want to be responsible for finding new girls to train to be geisha. She wanted no part of keeping up a house. All she wanted was to inspire joy.

Isn't this what she wanted: stability, a home, one place to live, and not questioning her future?

Sesshomaru had thrown her for a loop today. It wasn't fair he got to say such horrible things and walk away.

.

Mameha was walking around her, changing her clothes, as Kagome was lost in thought.

"Kagome?" She called softly, and Kagome blinked a few times, looking to her, "You have been quiet since this morning."

"It is a big day for me." Kagome said softly.

"It is." Mameha confirmed.

"Who bought my mizuage for that much?" Kagome asked.

"I cannot say, Kagome." Mameha replied just as softly, "You know this."

"Yes, I know." Kagome said with a frown, "It does not matter."

It wouldn't matter. The man was insane for buying her virginity. It didn't mean anything. She couldn't even define it anymore anyway, so why the hell did it matter.

.

Telling herself this didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach as she made her way to the room where the man would greet her that evening and take the one thing from her that she could sell.

.

So she waited for the man to come.

.

She was facing away from the door, but didn't turn to it as it opened. The sliding door clicked shut, so she turned around.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She felt his aura pulse out, "What did you do?"

"Create a barrier around this room." He answered. His voice was all he needed to set her on edge again. She forgot how delicious he sounded.

"A barrier for what?"

"Sound" He said, he was circling her again. Something caught his attention because he looked down, "What is that?" He asked. It was a small little block at the end of her side of the bed. It had a small cushion that wasn't bigger than a powder box.

"It's what I use to sleep on so I don't mess up my hair." He gave it a strange look before turning back to her, "You better leave." She said.

"Why?" He asked, a grin on his face. He was always asking questions he already knew the answer to.

"The man who bought my mizuage is coming."

"Define man." He told her as he walked around her. His tone made her stop.

"Y—you bought my mizuage?" She asked, turning to him. His face was enough of a positive answer. So she whacked his arm, "What is wrong with you? Paying that much!"

"The bidding war went on for too long." He agreed with her, an arrogant tone in his voice before he smirked, "But it seems I was able to outbid my opponent."

"Who was it?" Kagome asked.

"The lord who only looked."

Kagome snorted, "I'm glad he didn't get it." She admitted out loud before she thought about what she was saying.

"I am as well." His tone was seductive.

"Is this what you told Mameha today?"

"Yes." He confirmed, his clawed hand going down her arm. It was enough to make her want to shiver, but she resisted the urge.

"Your price was enough to free me from debt." She told him.

"You do not sound pleased."

"I am inheriting the okiya from Mother." She said slowly. It was the first time she said it out loud.

"Is it what you want?"

"No" Kagome said, "But I will do it."

"Why?"

"I have no other choice. To refuse is to dishonor the okiya."

"I have a proposal for you." He said, and she furrowed her eyebrows, "You come with me, to my kingdom."

"I would—"

"Leave all this behind. Leave all you know and have practiced your entire life to attain, and come with me."

"What would I do?" She asked.

"Whatever you wish" He smirked, "Whomever you wish."

She blushed at his tone.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"How long do these things usually last?" He asked back, sitting down.

"About an hour."

He scoffed, "As if you would be satisfied with me in an hour."

"Who said you would be satisfied with me?" She countered.

He grinned at her like he would rather be eating her, "I would need much more than an hour to be satisfied with you."

It took everything she had to make it look casual as she sat down, to hide the fact that her legs were shaking.

"So I have to decide between a life already decided for me and infinite possibilities." She said.

"Hn." It was a confirmation. He looked like a king on her small couch and she wondered how he managed to look like royalty.

"One is predictable but safe." She said slowly, "And one is—terrifying."

"Isn't every adventure terrifying?" He asked her.

"You don't seem like you are terrified of anything."

He chuckled and the sound warmed her, so she crossed her legs as she waited for a response, "I am often wary of new situations."

"Are you wary of me?"

This time his chuckle was more robust, "I am always wary of women."

"You make us sound nefarious." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because you are." He said with an amused look in his eye.

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, "I can accept this."

"You would fit well in my court." He told her.

"I would?" She realized how vulnerable she sounded.

"You are considering my offer." He didn't sound surprised, by Kagome could tell he was.

"I want to, but I am frightened." She whispered, she looked to him, "Why are you offering this to me? Or do you offer this to every pretty geisha that comes to your doorstep?"

"The Lord who tried to rape you is my half-brother." He told her.

"So you're doing this out of honor?" She knew there was disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, it is just a bonus that you are amusing and smell delicious."

That threw her off, "I smell delicious?"

He stood up at her question, his eyes making her want to scream in fear—or maybe something else. His grip pulled her up onto her feet, and she looked down at the ground.

A gentle hand on her chin caused her to look up at him. She didn't realize his eyes could look like molten fire.

"You smell intoxicating." He assured her. The way he said it made her want to melt into him, "I almost feel bad for the half-breed. You smell delectable, but he didn't even smell you at your best."

"My best?" She asked confused.

"Aroused." He answered, making her blush all the darker and look away from him.

Even though she was still blushing, she looked up at him, "I want to come."

His eyebrow rose, "So forward."

She gasped at the meaning of her words and tried to step away from him, but a tight grasp on her waist only had her moving closer to him, "No, I mean, I want to come with you."

"You will never be able to return."

"I know." She grinned, "No more mother telling me I wrack up too much debt for my own good. No more Kikyo."

"You might still see Kikyo, my brother is going to be her danna." He admitted

She snorted, "So that is why she was so angry with me when I came back."

"Hn." He confirmed.

"I still want to go with you." She whispered.

He grinned. But it quickly turned into a frown.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she started to take off her gown.

"You paid for me—"

"I paid for us to have this conversation. And I will pay for you to do whatever you wish in my court."

"But why?" She asked, "Honor?"

"I am a business man," He said backing away, sitting back down on the couch, "You are a good investment." She looked down, "Not because you are geisha."

"Why do you believe in me?"

"Mameha believes in you. She would not have brought you to me otherwise. And you would not have become this popular in Tokyo if people didn't believe in you. Perhaps it is time people believed in you for something else?" He took a breath, "Are you reconsidering?"

"No. How do we get me out of here?"

"I steal you away in the night, only add to my deviant reputation" He said with a grin, standing up. He slid open the side window.

"Will you tell Mameha? I do not wish to seem ungrateful for her help by running away."

"I will." He assured her, motioning her to come close. She stood next to him and he pulled her to his chest before leaping out of the window.

She squeezed him even tighter so she wouldn't scream as he took to the skies.


	2. More

**And chapter 2 is all sexual. Please be advised/warned. **

Kagome woke up in a luxurious bed, silk pressed up against her face. She wanted to nuzzle deeper into the blankets, but then she suddenly remembered that she had no idea how she got there. She rolled over, looking around the room.

"Lady Kagome?" A servant called out, and Kagome looked to the sliding door, "I am here to prepare you for breakfast, my lord will be here shortly."

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"The Western Palace."

A small smile came across Kagome's face that spread across her face until it was a full grin. Eagerly and giddily, Kagome stepped up out of bed. Her first free steps. She danced a bit before grabbing a robe and heading to the bathroom. After cleaning up, she headed out and the servant dressed her. It wasn't of the elegance of the geisha, but for its simplicity, Kagome enjoyed it.

She giggled before rolling the sliding door back.

"Kagome, you look radiant this morning." Sesshomaru said.

"I feel radiant." She said, kissing his cheek before sitting down next to him at the table, "Probably an adrenaline high, but I'll take what I can get." She grinned, "How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep a few minutes into the journey."

"Sorry." She said with a blush.

"You will join me in court today." He ordered as she grabbed a piece of fruit from the table.

"Ok." She agreed even though he hadn't asked. His face looked like it would eat her again, so she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It is more—_sensual_—than what you are used to." He said with a feral grin.

"Oh? What should I wear?" She asked, trying to sound casual but she knew the smell of her arousal had to be in the air. Damn his voice and his ability to affect her so easily. But, if she thought about it more, she really didn't care.

"Something easily taken off" He advised. The pulse of need that went through her body nearly had her moaning out loud.

.

She followed Sesshomaru a bit too eagerly to the courtroom. A step behind him was enough to have her on edge. She wanted to look around him, but his form was too large.

"You smell excited, maiko." He said, his voice deep.

"I am not a maiko." She told him, and he turned to her with a smirk.

"No, you are not." He agreed.

As they walked closer, Kagome could hear moaning. It made her entire body tingle as she strained to hear more. The sounds of pleasure echoing down the halls had her on edge.

"Sesshomaru?" She called to him, and he turned to her which a cocky smirk as he pushed open the court door.

"Welcome," He said as he stepped into the courtroom.

Everywhere there were couples in various states of copulation. Well, couples being a loose term more like groups of lovers. She didn't know where to look. She wanted to look everywhere, but didn't want to be caught staring. Though when she saw others watching in a more—active—way, she didn't feel as bad.

The first couple she focused on was two women. Kagome had heard of women being together, but knew it was forbidden in her culture. Watching the two of them, she didn't think it ever occurred to them for it to be forbidden. One yokai female had her face buried into the other's—feminine portions. The yokai that was being pleasured was moaning loudly with her hands buried in the other's hair.

"What do you think Kagome?" Sesshomaru purred into her ear. She didn't realize he had moved behind her.

"I don't know where to look?" She admitted, though her throat was dry.

"Don't look away." The female yokai on the ground growled, looking at Kagome. It nearly made her jump. Sesshomaru had drawn her kimono open slightly, and Kagome gave him better access as she continued to watch.

"Use your finger." Sesshomaru ordered the yokai doing the pleasuring. She pushed her finger into the yokai, and Kagome moaned audibly. That seemed to quicken Sesshomaru's pace of removing the top of her kimono as he pushed it off to reveal her breasts. His clawed fingers wend down the top of her breasts as Kagome continued to watch.

She wasn't oblivious to the other couples around her. One couple not too far from the two women had the woman riding on the male's—thing—as she made eye contact with Kagome and grinned cockily as she rolled her head back and moaned her release.

A tweak of her own nipple caused Kagome to gasp and arch her breasts up. As she moved to get closer to Sesshomaru, she saw two males. Her arousal pulsed with need. If Sesshomaru hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist she would have collapsed. One drove into the other, as the male on the bottom grasped his own parts as they thrust in rhythm.

"What do you think of them?" Sesshomaru's voice was a purr. She was sure her inner thighs were slick and she wanted to tear off the rest of her clothes.

"I—I don't know." She managed to say as his clawed hands dusted down her stomach.

"Kagome." He chastised, "Be honest."

"Fuck." She growled as his hand dropped below, nearly touching her. He wasn't touching her yet and she already was ready to come, "I don't know whom I want to watch."

He chuckled in her ear as he pushed her clothes entirely off. He was the only one still dressed. She arched back into him, her butt pressing against his body. It suddenly occurred to her that he was hard, so she arched back more and rubbed up against him. The movement caused him to slip his hand along her slit and she shuddered as she grasped his arm.

"Please." She begged.

"On the ground." He ordered.

She turned to face him. His eyes were swirling red as she dropped to the ground and lay on her back.

"Knees up." He said, and his eyes flashed in amusement as he said, "Open."

She didn't think about blushing, but she wasn't sure why she wasn't embarrassed.

"Touch yourself." He ordered as he began to take off his layers. God, he was delicious. The marks wound over his body and pointed to his, "Cock." He said as she realized she was staring at him, "Say it."

"Cock." She said with a smirk.

She was so in need, she wasn't self-conscious as she took her index and middle finger down her center. She was almost impressed with herself of how wet she was as she rubbed her clit. Her hips arched up to meet her fingers instantly.

"How wet are you?" He asked as he bent over her.

"I've never felt like this." She said, and he smirked. Her eyes went from him then back to the two female yokai beside her. Both were watching her as they switched positions to grinding against each other.

"Do you want me to be inside of you?" He asked her.

"Please." She begged again, than stiffened, "Pregnancy?"

"Yokai can control their potency" He assured her, before looking in her eyes and asking permission again. She nodded.

She didn't think about what she was losing as he slid inside of her.

Inch by inch, he slowly pushed himself inside of her. She could tell she was pushing his control because his fingers pricked along her hips, but she could hardly focus on him. It felt like she was being ripped in two but simultaneously feeling complete for the first time.

The pain was momentary, and she bit her lip as he slid completely inside of her.

There were several snarls and growls, and a couple of howls as several couples snarled.

She must have looked confused.

"The blood." He answered. His eyes were no longer amber, but red.

Red of passion.

Of blood.

The pain disappeared as he rubbed against her clit and continued to push into her. The thrusting was pleasurable, but the sounds of all the others fucking around her was—was—, "Fuck." Kagome said more like she was crying, "I—Please" She begged, "I just want to cum."

He pulled out of her and she cried at the loss. She didn't have to wait for long as he flipped her onto her stomach and slammed into her from behind. Strong arms held her up so she could still look.

"Do you regret your choice?" He growled in her ear as he continued to push into her.

"No." She answered as she touched her own breasts. Her hands were all over herself in a desperate need to find release, "AH!" She gasped at a particularly hard thrust. The heat had spread down her legs and she felt so hot. Her orgasm was right there. She could feel it thrusting close to her with every movement.

"I—I" She started as one clawed finger rubbed clit and her orgasm erupted through her body as she moaned. Her upper body went weak in his arms as she rode out the waves.

"What do you want?" He asked her as he continued to thrust into her.

"More." She said.

"I can give you more." He promised, his voice sounding amused as he motioned to the two females.

They quickly moved up to her, making eye contact with her to make sure she was ok before their facial expressions changed from concerned to seductive. One looked at her with a raised eyebrow before kissing along her neck. Kagome's breath was coming up short as the other female yokai began kissing her shoulder.

Her head rolled back against Sesshomaru's shoulder as they moved their way down her chest. One attached herself to Kagome's nipple, making her jump and yelp in pleasure at the same time. Their hands were winding all over her as she closed her eyes. She just wanted to feel everything: the subtle thrusts of Sesshomaru behind her, the gentle licks and nips from the two women on her breasts.

Their touches were so different compared to Sesshomaru, light and sensual, as Sesshomaru continued to thrust into her. He must have motioned for the women to back away, because suddenly she was on her back.

Her hips pushed up into Sesshomaru's, his pace excruciatingly slow as the two women arranged themselves again on her breasts. One gently moved her finger down her stomach and rubbed her finger against her clit in time with Sesshomaru's thrusts. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

She quickly found herself on the edge of another orgasm.

"I—faster." She pleaded against his slow pace.

He abided her wishes.

This orgasm was going to kill her, but she didn't care.

The heat was spreading up from her toes.

The heat was nearly unbearable but it was also so pleasurable that she didn't want it to end. But now she knew it was going to, she was too close and now she didn't think she could stop her orgasm if she wanted to—not that she did.

"Ah—Ah—AH!" She said with his last three thrusts.

Her orgasm took over her thoughts, but she could feel warmth spread inside her. She knew he had found his pleasure too.

He pulled his limp cock out of her as she came back down from her high and she looked at his jagged marks up to his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"More."


End file.
